Taking my Life Back
by KierraB09
Summary: Rocky is a 20 year old college student and supermodel. 2 years ago Rocky was raped and a year later Deuce was shipped away in the Navy. Now he's back and wants to help his girl figure out who did it. Will they figure it out in time? Will Rocky finally take her life back? Come find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's been one year since she's seen him in person or felt his strong arms hold her when they were sleeping or cuddled up on the couch watching TV. It's been so long since she's seen his dazzling smile and beautiful brown eyes. Rocky really missed her boyfriend Deuce. He was in the Navy and was shipped away on active duty for a year. Two years ago an incident happened one night while Rocky was leaving a photo-shoot. A guy grabbed her from behind and pinned her against the wall and raped her. Rocky reported him to the police and told her family and friends but the police didn't catch him.

During that time Rocky wouldn't let Deuce touch her for a year, but after going to therapy with her and getting help they finally consummated their relationship. Rocky remembered that night perfectly.

_Deuce kissed Rocky's lips as he pulled her towards him. Rocky snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Groaning Deuce couldn't take it anymore and scooped her up in his arms. Rocky's legs went around his waist and he carried her up to their bedroom. She moaned as Deuce kissed her neck. Every touch was perfect the way his hands explored her body, touching her in a way that made her feel loved and also made her feel like the perfect sculpture. Rocky gasped when she felt Deuce take her right breast into his mouth teasing her with his tongue. _

_ "Deuce please." She whimpered when he did the same to the left one. _

_He removed her panties and kissed her hips causing her to whimper which he liked to hear from her. _

_ "Tell me what you want Rocky." He said in a seductive tone._

_ "Deuce." She moaned wanting him to stop teasing her._

_ "What do you want me to do to you baby." He said with a smirk_

_ "Deuce just make love to me please." She begged_

_Deuce obliged and entered her body letting her get used to him hearing her moan and dig her nails into his back. Deuce continued his thrust pumping in and out of her and kissing her neck._

_ "I love you so much Deuce." She said rocking her hips to match his rhythm._

_ "I love you to baby." He replied_

_Reaching their climax they fall over the edge to oblivion. Coming down from their high Deuce removes himself from her body and pulls her into his arms._

_ "I love you Rocky." He said kissing her forehead._

_ "I love you too." She replied and they fell asleep._

Rocky couldn't help but shiver at the memory. That was the same night their daughter was conceived. Rocky smiled at the thought of her daughter. She couldn't believe that her daughter will be one soon. The ringing of her cell phone caused Rocky to shake out of thoughts. She looked and saw her best friend CeCe calling.

"Hey CeCe." She said answering her phone.

"Hey Rocky what are you doing?" CeCe asked.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About what exactly?"

"Deuce."

"Oh well you know he'll be home soon."

"I know I just wish he gets here already." Rocky stated looking at the tv screen.

"How's my little niece?" CeCe asked.

"She's fine in her crib asleep." CeCe could hear the smile in her voice.

"Did you tell Deuce about her when you talked to him last?"

"Yeah I did, he said he can't wait to meet her."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing her can't wait to do." CeCe teased.

"CeCe get your mind out of the gutter." Rocky said blushing.

"What? I'm just saying it's been a year since you two slept together and I know you're just as sexually frustrated as he is." CeCe replied.

"I know but you don't have to say it out loud."

"Rocky we're not 13 anymore we're 20 years old and juniors in college, living in New York and going to NYU. You had a baby for crying out loud I think you know how sex works." CeCe stated with sarcasm.

"Yes I know how it works thank you but what happens between Deuce and I stay between us. Rocky sighed.

"I know and I know how much you miss him."

"I just can't wait to see him." She whined

"Me too, so how are you holding up? You know it's been two years since the incident." CeCe said changing the subject.

"Yeah I know and I'm trying to be strong for Gabi it's just not easy and I wish Deuce was here to help." Rocky replied with tears in her eyes.

"I know you do I do too."

Rocky was about to reply when she heard her daughter cry from her room.

"CeCe I gotta go Gabi's crying." She said

"Ok talk to you later."

"Bye" Rocky said and hung up.

She walked into her daughter's room and saw her standing up in her crib.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong huh?" Rocky said picking her up.

Gabriella laid her head on her mother's chest and snuggled into her.

"Ok I know what would make you feel better. Want to talk to daddy?" Rocky asked receiving a clap from her.

"Ok let's go call him." Rocky pulled out her iPhone 5 and dialed Deuces number.

Deuce was sitting in his bunk when his cellphone rang. He looked and saw Rocky was calling him.

"Hey baby." He said smiling.

"Hi, your daughter wanted to talk to you." Rocky stated putting him on speaker.

"Say hi daddy." Rocky said to their daughter.

"Hi sweetie what are you and mommy up to." Deuce said.

Rocky chuckled when Gabi put the phone towards her ear.

"Gabi sweetie let me see the phone." She stated taking the phone from her.

"Rocky baby I miss you." Deuce replied making her smile

"I miss you too."

"I'll be home soon and I can't wait to see you and our daughter."

"Me too I wish that you were here right now."

"I know baby me too." Deuce replied. The door opened and guy with blonde hair came in.

"Martinez, captain wants to see you." He said

"Ok thanks Chad." Deuce replied chad nodded and closed the door.

"Baby I gotta go ok? I love you."

"I love you too." Rocky replied and hung up.

Deuce walked to the front deck and saw Captain Richards waiting for him.

"Captain you wanted to see me?" he asked saluting him.

"Martinez, we ship in tomorrow everyone was in the meeting when I told them but you, so I sent seaman Rogers to come get you."

Deuce beamed "This is great captain I finally get to see my girl and my daughter. Captain I want to propose to my girlfriend do you think the crew can help me out with that?"

Sure we'd be glad too Martinez." He replied

"Thank you sir." Deuce said

"You're welcome you're dismissed." Captain Richards said with a smile.

**Quick authors note **

**Deuce is 20 and 6 foot 5 **

**Tinka and CeCe are also super models they work for the same agency as Rocky.**

**Ty is a famous choreographer **


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky was standing with the other families waiting for the soldiers to finish their ceremony and get off the ship. She was so excited to see Deuce again that her leg was shaking.

"Calm down Rocky they're almost done." CeCe said noticing how she shaking.

"Yeah sis I'm pretty sure Deuce is just as anxious as you are." Ty said touching her shoulder.

"I just wish they hurry up already." She replied

Rocky was looking all over for Deuce but she couldn't see him anywhere. Deuce looked over and saw his beautiful girlfriend sitting next to CeCe and Ty, Tinka was also there. CeCe was holding a little girl that had Rocky's long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Earlier he had got into an argument with the crew about Rocky being his girlfriend.

Flashback

_Deuce is on the ship waiting to go home. He was sitting in the lounge with the guys playing cards and talking._

_ "Man I can't wait to get home." Seaman Rogers said._

_ "Yeah me too I'm ready to see my wife and son." Grant stated._

_ "I know I want to see my girlfriend and my daughter." Deuce replied smiling._

_ "What Martinez got a girl back home, who is she?" KJ asked in a teasing tone._

_ "Her name is Rocky Blue." Deuce stated_

_ "Wait Rocky Blue. As in the supermodel you lying man she's way out of your league." Chad said._

_ "Dude I've known Rocky since we were kids. She was my girl before she became a model and I'll love her long after she's done modeling."_

_ "Ok I say we make a bet, if Rocky Blue is Martinez's girl and baby mama we owe him $100 if not he pays us $100 is that a deal?" KJ asked looking at everyone._

_ "I'm not getting into that KJ." Deuce said shaking his head._

_ "Oh come on Martinez don't be scared." Grant teased._

_ "I'm not scared I just don't want any part of this."_

"_That's because he knows Rocky's not his girl." Sean said teasing him._

_ "Ok fine when we get to the park today and Rocky is there y'all owe me $100." Deuce said shaking hands with each of them._

Deuce stood there waiting for the ceremony to end so that he can go find Rocky and his friends. Once everyone was accounted for everyone in the audience cheered and Deuce went to go look for Rocky.

Rocky was searching the crowd trying to get through we she saw him standing there looking around for her and their friends.

"Deuce!" He heard someone call and saw a girl run towards him and jumped in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby." He said when he realized it was Rocky.

Rocky pulled away and looked up at him and smiled before kissing his lips. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"Hi." She said

"Hi I missed you so much." He replied

"I missed you too." Rocky said and let the tears fall from her eyes.

Deuce wiped them away and hugged her. He looked at his crew and saw their jaws hanging down in shock. He held out his hand and they walked over and gave him $100.

"Man Martinez you were telling the truth." Sean said smiling

"Yeah you won the bet." Chad stated

Rocky pulled away and looked at him.

"What bet?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Deuce sighed and glared at the guys who were grinning.

"The guys thought I was lying when I told them you were my girlfriend so KJ betted $100 dollars to see if I was telling the truth." He explained.

"Deuce you made a bet on me how dare all of you. I'm worth so much more than $100." Rocky teased

The guys laughed and looked at Deuce to see him smiling.

"Deuce your girl is funny." Sean said laughing.

"Thanks I'll see you guys later." He said grabbing Rocky's hand.

"Bye boys." She said waving and walking away with Deuce.

"Bye Rocky." They replied in a daze.

"Deuce it's good to see you man." Ty said hugging his friend.

"You too Ty, hey CeCe and Tinka." He said hugging the redhead and the blonde.

"Hey Deuce glad your back." CeCe said

It's good to see you Deuce." Mrs. Blue said.

"You too. Rocky come here." Deuce said causing her to look at him.

"Yes what is it?"

"Um there is uh something that I want to do and I just-

"Deuce baby what is it?" Rocky asked noticing how nervous he was.

"Rocky I love you so much and we've been through so much together I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Deuce said getting down on one knee in front of her causing a hand to fly to her mouth.

Everyone in the park was watching them.

"Rocky will you marry me?" Deuce asked showing a beautiful 20 karat princess cut diamond ring.

"Y-yes yes I'll marry you." She stuttered out and jumped in his arms.

Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Deuce spun her around and placed her back down and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you." He said and kissed her passionately.

"Aww yay." CeCe said hugging them.

"Yeah congrats you guys."Tinka stated smiling.

"Come on come meet your daughter." Rocky said and pulled him toward her mother.

"Gabi say hi daddy." She said taking her.

"Hi sweetie I'm your daddy." Deuce said reaching for her.

Gabi recognized his voice and reached out for him. Deuce took her in his arms and held her. Everyone smiled and Rocky kissed her cheek.

"Ok I don't want to break up this beautiful moment but I'm starving." CeCe said causing everyone to laugh.

Rocky grabbed Deuce's hand and they followed their friends to the car to go eat. While they were sitting in Olive Garden waiting to be served a little girl about seven years old walks up to Rocky.

"Hi Rocky." She shyly spoke.

"Hi sweetie." Rocky smiled

"Can I have your autograph." She said

Sure what's your name?" Rocky took the paper

"Lexi." The little girl replied

"Well Lexi you're adorable." Rocky said and signed the paper and handed back.

"Thank you." Lexi stated and walked back to her mom.

"She was so cute." Rocky said smiling

"I know right." CeCe replied

"So Deuce how does it feel to be home?" Ty asked

"It feels great, I'm glad to be back with everyone." He replied

"I really missed you." Rocky stated wiping her tears.

"I missed you too baby."

As they continued talking a waiter came and took their orders. Deuce was holding Rocky's hand under the table. He knew it's been two years since her rape and he was gonna be there for his girl and help her through this tough time for her. Rocky looked over at him to see a look of concern on his face.

"You ok baby?" he whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rocky lied

Deuce could see that she was lying but decided to wait until they got home to continue the conversation. Everyone sat around enjoying their meal and laughing and making jokes. Rocky and Deuce walked into their penthouse apartment. Gabi was asleep on her shoulder she carried her to her room and laid her in her crib. Walking into her own bedroom she saw Deuce sitting on the bed taking off his shoes. She stood there admiring the man before her. Rocky noticed his muscular arms bulging through his shirt. She could see his chiseled chest and abs ripping through the fabric. She wanted to feel his arms around her and hold her in his protective embrace.

Deuce looked at her and noticed her admiring him. He smiled and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Baby you alright?" he asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine I can't check out my man." Rocky said smiling

"I mean yeah you can but I know that you're not fine. Baby tell me what's wrong."

"Deuce it's just so hard I mean I know it's been two years but I still have nightmares." She said clutching his shirt.

"I know baby and you're not by yourself anymore I'm here." He held her.

"Deuce it just it was just horrible that man took away my integrity and made me feel dirty and cheap."

"Baby you're none of those things. I love you that guy is a bastard and when the police find him he'll be behind bars for the rest of his life."

Rocky cried into his shirt as he held her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Climbing in next to her Deuce pulled her close.

"You know I'd be more comfortable if I weren't in my clothes and in my PJs." Rocky said standing up.

She looked in her dresser and pulled out a pair of black short shorts and a gray wife-beater. Deuce watched as she changed into her clothes. He couldn't keep his eyes off her he noticed how beautiful she looked and tried not to groan out loud when Rocky put on the shorts and wife-beater.

"Baby you don't know how hot you look right now." He said in a husky tone.

"Well I'm glad you think so." Rocky replied with a smile.

Deuce stood up and took off his shirt. Rocky's eyes widened when she saw his muscles. Deuce took off his jeans and climbed back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"I love you baby." He said

"I love you too." She replied and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The night Rocky was tossing and turning in her sleep. She couldn't get her mind at ease.

_Rocky left the photo-shoot and walked to her white Mercedes Benz. She didn't see the guy lurking in the shadows behind her. As she was unlocking the door the guy came up behind her and pinned her against her car. Rocky was about to scream but he put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet._

_ "Don't move." He spoke in a raspy tone. He had a knife against her stomach._

_Rocky let the tears cascade down her face. He walked her towards an ally and pushed her violently against the wall. He started to kiss her neck hearing her whimper in fear he smiled at her._

_ "Please stop, don't do this." She cried._

_He laughed in her face the sound of his laugh had a malicious tone in her ears. He ripped off her pants before taking his own off. Shoving full force into her body and going at a rough pace. Rocky let the tears fall from her eyes as he continued to rape her. _

Deuce woke up that night when he heard Rocky whimpering in her sleep. He looked over and saw tears rolling down her face.

"Baby wake up." He said pulling her to him.

Rocky opened her eyes and shot up from the bed bawling her eyes out. She screamed when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Baby its ok it's me." Deuce spoke trying to calm her down.

"Deuce" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shh it's ok it was just a nightmare." He held her in his arms.

He pulled back and wiped her tears.

"I had that dream again." Rocky stated shaking.

"I know baby what do you want me to do?"

"Deuce make love to me please." She begged

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yes it's been a year since you've touched me."

Deuce leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Rocky moaned into it and pulled him down on top of her. Deuce pulled away and started to kiss her neck. As soon as he did that Rocky whimpered and pushed him away.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Deuce I can't I ju-

"I know baby I don't want you to feel pressured into this. I love you, I'm not gonna force myself on you. Baby I'll wait until you're ready for me to touch you again. I waited a year after you were raped. I'll wait another, that's how much I love you." Deuce stated with intensity.

Rocky melted by his words "I love you too. Can you just hold me?" she said

"Yeah I will." He replied

Rocky laid her head on his chest while Deuce wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He said to a half asleep Rocky.

"I love you too." She said and fell back asleep.

The next morning Rocky woke up to see that Deuce wasn't next to her. She got up, and walked to the kitchen to see him making her breakfast without a shirt. She couldn't help but to look at his muscles and his strong arms.

"Good morning." She spoke causing him to turn around.

"Hi babe I thought you would still be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep without you. Where's Gabi?"

"She's sleeping and I'm glad you couldn't sleep without me." Deuce teased.

He finished making breakfast and places the plate in front of her. As they were eating, Deuce couldn't stop thinking about last night. He looked at his girl to see her struggling with her thoughts.

"Rocky do you want to talk about the dream?" he asked getting her attention.

"It was just horrible I couldn't stop him deuce." She replied with tears gathering in her eyes.

"I know. What happened in the dream baby?" he asked concern on his face.

"He wouldn't get off me, he was rough with me." Rocky said

"What else do you remember? Is there anything that stood out to you?

"Like what?"

"Like do you remember what clothes he was wearing or what did her smell like."

Rocky thought for a second "No I can't remember anything." She said with defeat.

"Baby its ok. You know I'm taking Psychology and my professor said that your brain represses things you don't want to remember. He also said that objects, people, or even your senses will shake a memory loose." Deuce explained.

"I know, it's just not easy." Rocky sighed

They continued eating and trying to figure out her nightmare. Deuce was in the kitchen doing dishes when he heard his cellphone ring. He looked and saw Ty calling him.

"What's up Ty?"

"Hey man is you doing anything today?"

"No why?"

"I was wondering if you're going to Rocky's photo-shoot today to meet her boss."

"I wasn't planning on it. I was actually going to just chill out at home and spend the day with my daughter." Deuce said smiling

"Oh well if you change your mind you know where it is."

"Yeah I'll see you late Ty." Deuce said hanging up.

"So you want to spend the day with our daughter" Rocky stated causing him to look at her.

"Yes I mean she needs to have her father around and I love her." Deuce replied smiling.

"Well good because I have a photo-shoot to go to anyway." Rocky said grinning.

Deuce chuckled and finished the dishes that were left in the sink. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"Babe whatever it is we'll figure it out together. I know your nervous about this photo-shoot because your boss is going to be there but you got this." He said

"You're amazing you know that." Rocky smiled

"So I've been told." Deuce teased and kissed her lips.

Rocky moaned and pulled him closer to her. Deuce let his hands roam her body; he squeezed her hips causing her to moan into his mouth.

"Deuce I have to go get ready." She said pulling away.

"Noo!" he whined causing her to laugh. He let her go and she went to go shower and get ready for her photo-shoot.

Rocky walked on set and saw CeCe and Tinka sitting down. She walked toward them and sat in the seat next to CeCe.

"Hey girls what's up?" she spoke

"Hey Rocky." Tinka said smiling.

"Hey Rock how was last night with Deuce?" CeCe asked with a devious smirk.

"It was great CeCe, but if you're asking me if Deuce and I had sex then you're wrong." She replied.

"Dang, I was so hoping that you would've jumped his bones." Rocky blushed at the comment.

"CeCe I can't deny the sexual tension but I'm just not ready yet." Rocky said with a sigh.

"I understand." She replied touching her shoulder.

"Rocky they'll catch that loser that did this to you." Tinka said

"I know it's just a matter of time." Rocky replied.

"Hello ladies, how are my three favorite women doing." A guy said walking up to them. He was wearing white skinny jeans with a white dress shirt with a black suit jacket on.

"Hi Donny we're great and how is my favorite diva doing?" Rocky replied smiling.

"Oh you know how it is girl I'm always great. I heard that your man is home." He replied

"Yeah he is, he came home yesterday." Rocky had a dreamy look on her face.

"Donny I thought boss man was coming" CeCe said in confusion.

"Oh he called me and said he couldn't make it. But anyway Rock, I can't wait to meet that handsome man of yours." Donny said smiling.

"Yeah you'll love him he's a great guy."

"Well my favorite women let's get this photo-shoot done so we can go eat." Donny said causing the girls to laugh.

**Sorry chapter 3 is so short I hope you all enjoy the story so far. I decided to do this story because I like Rocky and Deuce together. Tell me what you like to see and what you think of this chapter. Some facts about Deuce are that he's a former Navy seal and now he's a photojournalist in the Navy. Please tell me what you think of their relationship I'd appreciate the few reviews I have so far so thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rocky, CeCe, Tinka, and Donny were sitting in a local diner later that evening after they finished the photo-shoot they decided to sit and talk for a while.

"So rocky, what do you and your fine navy man has planned for tonight?" Donny asked.

"Donny, Deuce is probably asleep by now because of our daughter." She replied.

"So you're not gonna have sex with him girl. Your man has been away from you for a year and you're not gonna let him get it girl." Donny teased

Rocky choked on her water at what he said. She started coughing and hitting herself in the chest to catch her breath. CeCe and Tinka were laughing at the look on her face because her eyes were widened in shock and Donny's statement. Rocky calmed down and spoke.

"Donny I'm not ready yet I just can't" she looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Rocky hey Deuce loves you."CeCe said noticing her tears.

"Yeah he'll wait for you. He'll do anything for you." Tinka agreed grabbing her hand.

"That's right sweetie that man of yours would probably move the stars and moon out the sky for you if he could." Donny said

The girls giggled at what he said and Rocky smiled and wiped her tears away.

"I know he would he's amazing I love him so much. You know, I can't see myself with anyone else."

"We know sweetie, Deuce is a great guy and he has some serious muscles." CeCe teased.

Rocky blushed at the thought of his abs and turned her head in embarrassment.

"Look at her blush." CeCe stated with a grin

"Stop." Rocky replied blushing deeper.

"Aww its ok sweetheart I can't wait to finally meet your fine fiancé" Donny stated smirking.

"Ok no more talk about my fiancé." Rocky said

"Alright how's my little niece doing?" Donny asked.

Rocky smiled "she's fine she's with her father."

"What are you gonna do for her first birthday?" Tinka asked.

"I have no idea I'm just glad that Deuce can be here for her." Rocky sighed.

"Well it's getting late you guys" Cece said looking at her phone to see that its 11 o'clock "we better get home."

Everyone agreed and gathered their things and left.

Rocky walked inside her apartment and smiled at the sight of Deuce lying on the couch asleep with Gabriella sleeping on his chest. She took out her phone and took a picture of them and posted it on twitter.

_My handsome fiancé and beautiful daughter asleep, isn't that adorable._ The tweet said.

As soon as the picture was posted Rocky got so many likes from fans say how cute it was to see a father and his daughter being together. Rocky laughed when she saw CeCe's tweet saying that she should draw on Deuces face. She put her phone away and picked up her daughter carrying her to her room. She put her in her crib and walked back downstairs to the living room to wake up Deuce.

"Deuce baby wake up." She said touching his face.

Deuce stirred under her touch but didn't wake up. Rocky sighed and leaned down to kiss his lips. Deuce woke up and kissed her back rocky moaned into the kiss and pulled away smiling.

"Hi I see that got you to wake up." She teased a wicked smirk on her lips.

"Hey." He replied voice groggy with sleep.

"Come on come to bed." She said taking his hand.

Deuce groaned in protest because he didn't feel like getting up. Rocky chuckled and led him to their bedroom. Deuce was so tired that he fell on top of the covers causing Rocky to giggle.

"Aww my poor baby I see our daughter has worn you out."

Deuce grumbled and looked at her. Rocky laughed at the glare on his face. Deuce got up and walked toward her. Rocky saw the mischievous look in his eyes and started to back away.

"Deuce don't even think about it." She warned.

"What are you talking about baby I'm not doing anything." He said in a fake sweet voice still coming close to her.

"Deuce I swear don't do it or you'll be sor- Rocky was cut off because deuce scooped her over his shoulder.

"Deuce put me down!" she squealed laughing.

He ignored her and laid her down gently on the bed and began tickling her sides.

"Ha ha Deuce stop! That tickles." She said in hysterics.

"Say that I'm the best fiancé in the world." He playfully spoke

"Never!" she replied still laughing.

"All right then I'm gonna keep tickling you."

Rocky tried to get Deuce to stop. She tried to move his arms but he grabbed her wrist and pinned her down on the bed. Rocky looked into his eyes to see a look of burning passion and desire in them. The atmosphere around them changed from being playful to sexual. Deuce leaned down and kidnapped her lips with his. He removed his hands from her wrist and placed them on her hips. Rocky tangled one hand into his hair while the other was on his back. Deuce pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this Rocky?" He said with concern.

Rocky saw that and pushed him away. Deuce rolled over and sat next to her. Rocky sat up and turned away from him. Tears rolled down her face causing Deuce to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Babe talk to me." He spoke pulling her into him.

"Deuce I want to be with you I'm just-

"Not ready yet I understand Rocky." He said finishing her statement.

"Yeah, maybe if that bastard was behind bars I would be ready but I know that you're tired of me pushing you away." Rocky cried.

"Rocky, I love you I'll do anything for you." Deuce said pulling her close

"I know you do CeCe and Tinka said that same thing."

"Well they're right and don't ever think that I won't wait for you." Rocky could hear the passion in his voice.

He wanted to be with her in that way he would wait 1,000 years if he could for her to be ready. Deuce hated the bastard that did this to his baby. When he finds out whom did this he'll kill him.

"Rocky everything will be ok. Trust me, we're gonna figure out who raped you and when we do you'll get to see justice served." Deuce stated pulling her close.

Rocky sighed in his embrace and they fell asleep.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story so far. Later on in the story Deuce will meet Rocky's boss and you'll get to see Rocky CeCe, and Tinka strut their stuff in the Victoria secret fashion show. They'll be some drama that happens later on in the story. Tell me what you want to see happen because I'm still working on some of it in my notebook. Also thanks for the suggestion about putting Ty with CeCe and Tinka with Logan I'll take that into consideration. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Deuce woke up and saw Rocky sleeping next to him. He got up and walked into the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He walked into his daughter's room and saw she was awake.

"Hey baby girl." Deuce said picking her up.

Gabriella laid her head on his chest causing him to smile; he made his way back into his and Rocky's bedroom and sat on the bed. Gabriella crawled towards her mom and touched her face.

"Say wake up mommy." Deuce stated smiling

"Mommy." Gabriella said touching Rocky's cheek.

Rocky smiled at that and opened her eyes to see Deuce smiling down at her and her daughter still touching her cheek. When Gabriella noticed her mom was awake she smiled and reached for her.

"Mommy!" she squealed.

"Hey sweetie." Rocky said sitting up.

"Hey babe." Deuce spoke

"Hi what are you doing today?" she asked

"I don't know. Don't you have an interview with Wendy Williams today?"

"Yeah, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah I'll come you know I'll support you baby" Deuce stated kissing her cheek.

Rocky nodded and went to shower and get ready for the day. Before she left she picked out her clothes and went to go shower. Fifteen minutes later Rocky walked into their bedroom fully dressed in a pair of black high-waist jeans and a gray t-shirt. Her t-shirt was tucked into her jeans. On her feet where a pair of black boots she looked and saw that Deuce was on his phone.

"Hey Mrs. Blue, do you think you can watch Gabi for us." He said

"Sure Deuce I'd love to you know I love my grandbaby." She replied

"Ok thanks see you later." He said and hung up.

He turned around to see Rocky smiling at him.

"What baby?" he asked

"Nothing I just love you." She replied

"I love you to babe."

Deuce walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rocky's arms went around his neck. Deuce kissed her lips and pulled away leaving her breathless. Rocky whimpered in protest and tried to pull him closer but Deuce stopped her.

"I promise I'll make it up to you but I'm gonna go shower." He whispered against her lips.

Rocky sighed as he walked to the bathroom and went to go call CeCe and Tinka on three way. Deuce came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later with a towel around his waist. Water dripped from his hair he walked back to their bedroom. Rocky's eyes widened when she saw him in nothing but his towel. She couldn't keep her eyes away as water dripped down his muscular frame.

Deuce grabbed a pair of gray boxers and put them on. Rocky blushed when she saw him naked and turned her head to hide it. Deuce saw her reaction and spoke.

Baby, it's not like you haven't seen me like this before." He teased.

"Yeah but it's been a year since I've seen you like that." She said blushing even more.

"Well baby you can look now because I have on my boxers." Deuce was smiling.

Rocky looked to see he was telling the truth. She saw the look of amusement in his eyes and spoke.

"Baby that's not funny." She scoffed.

"Yeah it is." Deuce laughed and put on his black jeans

Rocky got up and started walking toward the door but Deuce wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Baby come on don't be mad at me. I was just joking." He said noticing her angry look.

She turned her head away when he tried to kiss her. Deuce pulled her closer to him causing her to gasp at the look of intensity in his eyes. She was pressed against his hard muscular frame and her hands were on his arms to keep from falling because her legs turned to Jell-O.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He pleaded giving her the puppy dog pout.

"Promise" she replied in a fake hurt tone.

"I promise." Deuce confirmed.

"Good because you're a sap." Rocky said with a grin

Deuce chuckled at that and tightened his hold on her Rocky looked into his eyes and waited for his reaction. The look in his eyes always made her weak as he leaned in a kissed her with passion. Her hands gripped his arms as the kiss deepened. She always felt love whenever he kissed her. He pulled away causing her to growl in protect. Deuce chuckled and went to go put on his shirt leaving her standing there with a pout on her face.

"You know you can't just kiss a girl like that and then leave me all hot and bothered." Rocky said.

"Well I'm sorry baby but I know you're not ready. So I have to do something to tease you for what I want to do to you." Deuce said with a smoldering look in his eyes.

Rocky shivered and tried not to think about what he just said. Deuce was wearing a black button-down shirt and rolled up the sleeves and put on his white high-top Vans. Deuce took noticed of her outfit for the first time and smiled.

"Baby you look beautiful." He said appreciatively.

"Thank you and you look so sexy." She told him

"I'm glad you think so." Deuce smirked.

Rocky was about to reply but the doorbell sounded. She walked over and answered the door.

"Hey mom." She said stepping aside.

"Hi Sweetheart hey Deuce." Marcie said smiling and hugging her daughter.

"Hey Mrs. Blue." Deuce spoke

"Where's my grandbaby?"

"She's in her room." Rocky said.

Mrs. Blue walked in the room and grabbed her granddaughter and walked back into the living room.

"All right you two have fun on the Wendy Williams show Gabi and I will be just fine." She said.

"Ok bye mom bye sweetie." Rocky said kissing her cheek.

"Bye baby girl. Bye Mrs. Blue." Deuce waved

"Deuce how many times I have told you to call me mom." Mrs. Blue playfully scolded.

"Ok bye mom." He teased back and they left.

**Ok I'm sorry for taking a while for the update I hope you're enjoying the story. I would love to know what you all want to see Rocky and Wendy talk about on her show because I want to extend that some more. So any suggestions? Tell me what you think of Rocky and Deuce in this chapter and what else you all would like to see. **


End file.
